


When Louis Needed Harry

by heythereshipfreak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: There there, I'm here now babe." Harry rubs his back."Never leave me alone, ever." Louis sobs."I promise you baby, I'm always here for you." Harry said as he kissed Louis forehead.As Louis falls asleep in Harry's arm, Harry lays him down and tucks him in bed, he decided to get up and put the ice cream back in the freezer, when he ce back into the room, Louis had woken up. Louis sat down, making grabby hands towards Harry as he pouts his lips. Harry chuckles and walked over to Louis."You promised you not gonna leave me." Louis pouts as he hugs Harry's waist.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Kudos: 30





	When Louis Needed Harry

Louis walked into their apartment, throwing his jacket on the sofa, Zayn pushed past him as he ran into his room, wanting to sleep so badly. Louis grumble to himself as he walks into his room. Niall knocked on his door and proceed to go in.  
  
"Hey you okay mate?" Niall asked as he sat on his bed, which was across from Louis.  
  
"I'm tired, go away Niall." Louis groan into his pillow.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to make dinner with Liam now." Niall sighs as he got up and left the room.  
  
Louis continue to grumble into his pillow, Niall just left him alone and went to the kitchen where Liam and Harry were preparing dinner.  
  
"Is he okay?" Liam asked.  
  
"He's pissed. Harry come on, cheer him up." Niall sighs as he sat at the island.  
  
"Well I'm doing it, i bought his favourite ice cream. Niall, do you mind spending the night in Liam's room." Harry asked as he took a spoon from the drawer.  
  
"Well I don't mind as long as its Liam's room. You owe me french toast tomorrow mate." Niall replied him.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you guys in the morning. I'm skipping dinner. Please ask Zayn to join you guys, and not let him sleep in." Harry reminds them. Both of them nods and just shoos him away.  
  
Harry walks to Louis room, he opens the door and sees Louis covering himself with a blanket, only the light from the hallway lighting the room. Harry closes the door slowly, and walks towards Louis bed, knowing how many steps to take exactly to reach his bed. Harry sits by the side as he taps Louis back.  
  
"Go away Niall!" Louis groan.  
  
"It's scary how you forget my touch." Harry pouts in the dark.  
  
"Harry?" Louis said as he sat up and turns on his bedside light.  
  
"In the flesh baby, I'm sorry you had to endure all that training alone." Harry apologize, as Harry had to go for his check up.  
  
"It was so hard without you. They kept criticizing my dance move and then my singing." Louis sighs as he starts to tear up.  
  
"I'm trying my best, i was just tired honestly. Maybe this thing, being in a boy band is just not for me." Louis sobs as he played with Harry's shirt bottom.  
  
"Hey don't say that. You're meant to be a part of us. I don't think they meant it that way. You can do it, Louis." Harry comforts him.  
  
"I'm useless, Harry." Louis continue to sob in Harry's arms.  
  
"There there, I'm here now babe." Harry rubs his back.  
  
"Never leave me alone, ever." Louis sobs.  
  
"I promise you baby, I'm always here for you." Harry said as he kissed Louis forehead.  
  
As Louis falls asleep in Harry's arm, Harry lays him down and tucks him in bed, he decided to get up and put the ice cream back in the freezer, when he ce back into the room, Louis had woken up. Louis sat down, making grabby hands towards Harry as he pouts his lips. Harry chuckles and walked over to Louis.  
  
"You promised you not gonna leave me." Louis pouts as he hugs Harry's waist.  
  
"I went to keep the ice cream, love. What kind of boyfriend am i to leave you all alone." Harry chuckles as he kissed Louis forehead.  
  
"A bad one." Louis sighs as he pouts even more.  
  
"Now I'm here alright. Let's go to bed, Niall is sleeping in Liam's room." Harry said as he lays Louis back down.  
  
"Cuddle." Louis said softly.  
  
"Alright come here my big baby." Harry laughs as he too get in bed and pulls Louis on top of his chest.  
  
"Me baby." Louis smile as he felt comfortable in Harry's arm.  
  
"Yes you're my baby. Let's get some sleep alright." Harry chuckles.  
  
As they woke up the next morning in each others arm, Harry couldn't help but smile. He leans down and kissed Louis bed hair.  
  
"Good morning love." Harry greets him.  
  
"Morning." Louis groan.  
  
"Time to get out of bed. We have practice today." Harry said.  
  
"5 minutes." Louis moan as he hugs Harry tighter.  
  
"No hunny, now." Harry chuckles.  
  
"Kiss me then" Louis pouts.  
  
"Not until you brush your teeth." Harry chuckles, Louis continues to pout.  
  
"Fine. One kiss and we gotta get up." Harry laughs as he cups Louis face, kissing him softly on the lips. Louis moans into the kiss as he grinds against Harry. Louis then pins Harry down as he gets on top, grinding against Harry's erection.  
  
"Fucking lock the door next time!" Niall said as he closed his bedroom door.  
  
"What were they doing?" Zayn asked as he opens the bedroom door, to see Louis on top of Harry and both boys blushing.  
  
"God please kill me!" Zayn said as he faster walks out of the bedroom.  
  
"They're fucking like rabbits in there!" Zayn shouts from the hallway.  
  
"Poor baby Niall! Our baby's innocent eyes!" Liam called out.  
  
"He's not even the youngest!" Louis called out as he walks out of the room with Harry by his side.  
  
"And you're the oldest, you should have set a good example!" Zayn chuckles.  
  
"Chill guys!" Harry laughs.  
  
"You so owe me breakfast, Styles!" Niall groans as he covered his blushing face.  
  
"You pretend to be so innocent, remember when i caught you and Liam in the band room. You ain't that innocent babe." Harry laughs as he points a spatula towards Niall.  
  
"Don't drag my boyfriend in this." Liam said as he got in front of Niall.  
  
"Leave my boyfriend alone." Louis laughs as he too protected Harry.  
  
"Guys." Zayn clears his throat.  
  
"Bitch we love you too, but you have Perrie. So." Harry chuckles.  
  
"Hey, i need all your love too!" Zayn pouts.  
  
"Come here then asshole!" Liam chuckles as he pulls Zayn into a hug.  
  
"You guys know that i would totally be gay for all of you." Zayn chuckles.  
  
"Nah!" The boys said as they looked at each other


End file.
